Dreamscape
by silverink623
Summary: For the longest time I've had these dreams. In every single one of them I was always running from something. But I never stopped to see who or what could be chasing me. Until one day I did. And it was the biggest mistake of my life.
1. Chapter 1

I was running.

Always running. That's how the dream would always start anyway. The same beginning, just different outcomes.

I'm not sure why, but something was off this time. I don't really pay attention to these dream things as they were rather unsettling and made me jumpy when I first wake up from them. But every time I dream I was running. Running through a forest, through streets, through buildings, just running.

Running.

Running.

And running.

It never occurred to me, not once.

I never thought to stop running.

Until tonight.

I was in the forest this time. I don't exactly know what compelled me to stop. My bare feet dug into the ground painfully as I tried to slow and brake. Sharp twigs and small rocks dug into my heels until I came to a stop after tripping over a tree root. More sharp twigs ripped through my dirty pajama pants and tank top. Now scrapped and slightly bloody I stood up, brushing off dirt and picking off the tiny stick that dug into my skin while looking at my surroundings.

It was… _weird._

I don't know how else to describe it. The trees' leaves weren't green. They were blue; so was the grass. And the trunks were orange.

 _The hell…_

I could've sworn that the other times I have been though the forest the grass and leaves were green and the trunks were brown.

Goes to show how much I pay attention.

I mean yeah it's a dream and all but I know for a fact the trees were normal looking.

I walked up to a tree and stretched my hand out to lay on the trunk. It felt like a tree should feel. The only difference was the color. Looking up, I saw an orange branch hanging above me. Reaching up, I grabbed some of the blue leaves and pulled them off the branch. Same texture as a normal leaf. Just blue.

I knelt on the ground. Normal blades of grass. Again, they were blue. Standing up straighter, I stood to walk towards a tiny patch of wild flowers. The petals were black and the stems were blue. Honestly, they were rather pretty.

Looking up again, I noticed the vibrant pink sky. It was like the entire sky was stuck looking like a sunset. It was beautiful

As I was pondering over the strange color scheme, I heard a slight _snap_ of a twig breaking.

Whirling around I got into a fighting stance, ready to attack whatever came at me.

I was always the only person or thing in these dreams. Just me and my surroundings. Now that I think about it, I don't think I was ever running from anything. I could've been and just never realized it or ignored what it was that was chasing me and just kept going forward.

There was definitely something this time.

Keeping perfectly still, I stayed in that stance, ready to pounce on whatever came at me.

Then almost pissed myself when I saw it.

It was a large dog. I don't even think it was even a dog, the thing was _huge._ Its large mouth was filled with massive, sharp canines and was foaming at the corners. Its large red eyes stared right into my small brown ones. The thing's giant body was covered in brown fur and was pure muscle.

 _Never run from big dogs Max, that's what dad always said. They'll just chase you and you won't be able to outrun them. Stay calm and don't move._

I should probably listen to myself more often.

Completely ignoring my thoughts I screamed and sprinted as fast as I could away from that thing. Behind me I heard a deep and menacing bark and heavy, fast footsteps. It was chasing after me.

I took a quick glanced behind me before screaming again and pushing myself to run faster. It was close enough to pounce on me. To chomp down my leg. To claw at my back. It was close enough to get me.

I managed to get myself ahead of the creature and immediately came to a stop. Right in front of me was a ledge. Not just a ledge. It took a second for me to realize that I was standing on the edge of a cliff.

 _Shit._ I heard the creature come up behind me. He was slowly making his way toward me. A predator stalking its prey.

I had to options: either get mauled by a giant, bloodthirsty mutant dog thingy, or jump.

The thing lunged for me.

And I jumped.

Hearing the wind rush against my ears and feeling it flow through my long, tangled hair, I opened my eyes to see the ground rushing closer. Terrified, an instinct I didn't know I had kicked in. Something on my back was stretching and suddenly I wasn't falling. I was gliding through the air.

I was flying.

I had _wings._

"WHAT THE HELL" I screamed, seeing the massive brown and white wings stretched out alongside me. Not really knowing how to control them, I waved my arms around flailing like crazy midair trying to get the damn things to flap as the ground started getting closer again.

My sad attempt failed and I crashed to the ground, my right shoulder taking most of the impact and then-

I shot straight up in my bed, breathing heavily. I looked down at my pajamas thinking I would find them torn and dirty with a few sticks here and there. There was nothing. Frantically, I reached behind me to feel for any wings. Nothing. My shoulder, however, was in intense pain. I think it could be dislocated.

"Well," I said out loud to myself. "That was new."

* * *

 _ **Original cover art by me**_

 **long time no see!**

 **i realize i've been gone for quite some time and i apologize**

 **i'm hoping to actually finish my other stories/rewrite them**

 **if anyone who has read those stories have any questions feel free to pm me anytime and i'll try to answer as best as i can :)**

 **Anyway, tell me what you think of this new story, I am looking forward to sharing it with you guys!**

 **~silver**


	2. Chapter 2

Days past and I didn't have a single dream.

I was starting to worry a bit. Maybe I shouldn't have stopped running? Maybe I shouldn't have broken routine?

I just tell myself they're just dreams and that I shouldn't worry about them. Everyone has weird dreams, it's no big deal right? Perhaps I'm just overthinking things way too much.

I drove to work, the dream still replaying in my mind for the fourth day in a row as I stopped to wait for the traffic light to turn green, signaling for me to go on my way. My normal, daily route. I worked at a cute little café that was calm and peaceful. Never any rush for people to hurry on their way. Not a lot of people come in so every day is basically a slow day, but we always somehow manage to reach our goal for money. The normal customer was a tired mom stopping by for coffee before heading home after a long day at work; she'll need the energy when she goes home to her kids. Or an old couple, drinking tea and chatting about their day, grandchildren, or how sweet the staff were. Or some young teens out on a date for the first time, trying to break any awkward silence they can by ordering desserts or saying as many compliments to each other as they can.

I loved where I worked. The people were never rude. They were always so kind and they tip generously. At seventeen it was the only job I could get. Two years later here I am, making small talk with customers and getting paid a generous amount by the owner. Enough to pay rent for the two bedroom apartment I share with a friend I met while working in the café. Her name is Monique but she likes to be called Nudge for some reason. I meant to ask why but I never got around to it. She just keeps on ranting about any little thing she can think of. _Man_ that girl loves to talk.

Speaking of Nudge, she walked in for her afternoon shift just as I was getting ready to take my break.

"Heya Max! How was this morning? Did you have more than five customers this time? Oh and did that woman ever come back to pick up the phone she left yesterday? Maybe you should go to her contacts list and call someone so maybe they could tell her where her phone is! She's probably really worried that she can't find it. Speaking of which, have you seen _my_ phone? I couldn't find it when I left the apartment and I looked everywhere-"

"Hey Nudge how's it going! Good? Okay cool, your turn to run the place while I go eat my sandwich! There's a customer at the far left table who might need a refill and he ordered dessert so when James is done with that go give it to him, cool? Okay, bye!" I cut her off before she could say anything else and or exploded my ears with her way too fast talking and quickly made my way into the back where I ate my lunch. Incidentally, the back is also the kitchen, our cook James' favorite place. He too likes to be called a weird nickname. I keep forgetting what it is since he only recently started working here.

"Hey there Miss Ride! Come to eat your lunch?" James asked as soon as I walked through the door.

"James, I already told you, call me Max. I'm nineteen and its weird hearing someone call me 'Miss Ride'", I corrected him. My full name is Maximum Ride and I have only ever went by Max. I question my parents on their strange name choice but hey! It's unique and I like it!

"And I told you to call me Iggy. My dad calls me James and my little brother calls me Iggy. I shall fulfill his wishes of my name being Iggy by making everyone call me Iggy! So Iggy it shall be!" Iggy shouted, holding a giant spoon in the air dramatically.

"Okay, okay fine! _Iggy_ it is then. Now chill out with the spoon before you poke someone's eye out," I scolded him and he brought his arm down, silently chuckling as he adjusted his glasses. Without those glasses, Iggy wouldn't able to tell his hand from a whisk. We're all very thankful for those glasses.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Go eat your sandwich grumpy lady, I'm busy making cake and I can't have you distracting me!" Iggy waved the spoon around before pointing to my normal chair with it. I stuck my tongue out at him like a mature adult and sat down to eat my sandwich.

As I ate, I started going over the dream again. The strange color scheme stood out so much. It was odd yet the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. I kept thinking that whenever I walked outside, I'd look up and see a vibrant, pink sky. Or when I took Nudge's dog Total for a walk in the park, I'd see orange trees with blue leaves and small black flowers hiding in tall blue grass. It was all so odd, and so wonderful.

Up until the vicious mutant dog creature thing and the part where I had wings and started flying.

To any other person, a dream like this would be no big deal.

But it's a big deal to me. I've had the same exact dream since I was a kid, since before I could remember. Always running. No matter the location, I was always running. Never before have I ever been so aware in one of these dreams. I have never been able to control my actions in these dreams before, I was basically on autopilot the entire time.

So why change now?

Nudge came into the kitchen, interrupting my thoughts. She looked confused and slightly concerned.

"Um, Max? There's this weird guy dressed in all black with long black hair and he's asking for you. By name. Do you know anyone by that description?"

"No, I don't."

* * *

 **new chapter out!**

 **so how's the story? feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think, i'd really appreciate it!**

 **till next time**

 **~silver**


End file.
